Ima Demo Zutto, Onaji Sora Mitsumeteru Anata Ni
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: " Kau suka langit? "/" Aku mencintaimu. Sangat "/"...lupakan semua yang telah kita lakukan "/" A-Aku mencintaimu...j-jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku "/" K-Kau masih bersamaku, kan? "/" O-Oh. baiklah aku tak akan ganggu "/" J-Jaa-"


**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**But, IMA DEMO ZUTTO, ONAJI SORA MITSUMETERU ANATA NI belong to Hachibi Yui**

**Hachi terinspirasi dari lagu-lagunya Spontania, tapi jalan ceritanya Hachi beneran mikir ndiri...cuman lagu nya ini buat soundtrack aja pas ngebaca fic ini...**

**Ada 2 lagu tapi Hachi jadiin satu judulnya. Buat yang pengen tahu gimana lagunya silakan anda sekalian mencarinya dengan judul :**

**Now And Forever ( Ima Demo Zutto ) : Spontania ft. Yuna Ito #ada versi instrument nya juga.**

**Onaji Sora Mitsumeteru Anata Ni : Spontania ft. Azu.**

**Mungkin nanti lagu ini tak akan nyambung dengan ficnya tapi saya hanya terinspirasi oleh judul lagunya saja. Bahkan menurut saya, lirik-lirik lagunya gak nyambung ama ficnya, maaf jika saya promosi ^^a, ceritanya melenceng dan sangat tak berkenan di hati. Baiklah, mari langsung saja.**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE &amp; NARUTO : 24-25 TAHUN<strong>

**HINATA, SAKURA & INO : 22-24 TAHUN**

**TSUNADE : 47 TAHUN**

**HIASHI : 51 TAHUN**

**NEJI : 28 TAHUN**

**CAST ON :**

**IMA DEMO ZUTTO, ONAJI SORA MITSUMETERU ANATA NI.**

**(SEKARANG DAN SELAMANYA, MELIHAT LANGIT BERSAMAMU)**

**PAIR : SASUHINA.**

**BY : HACHIBI YUI.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo dan bermata perak lavender tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan membaca sebuah novel berwarna biru dengan motif awan dalam genggaman tangannya di taman sebuah rumah sakit ternama di sebuah kota. Gadis itu dengan serius membaca novel itu. tak ada ekspresi yang keluar dari mimik wajahnya. Pandangan matanya nampak begitu sendu, ada kacamata dengan frame hitam yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan sedikit terjatuh saat gadis itu mengubah posisi kepalanya. Gadis itu nampak begitu rapuh.

" Nona Hinata... waktu chekc up sudah datang " ujar seorang perawat bermata aqua menghampiri gadis yang sedari tadi membaca novel di atas kursi rodanya. Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda dengan membaca novel hanya melirik sebentar sahabatnya yang kini merayunya.

" Sudahlah Ino tak usah formal begitu..." jawab Hinata dengan menutup novel yang sedari tadi ia baca. Sedangkan perawat yang mendorong kursi roda Hinata sedikit tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata.

" Ini masih di rumah sakit Hinata... nanti jika sudah ada di kamar kita bisa bermain lagi " jawab Ino.

Ino mendorong kursi roda Hinata dengan hati-hati menjauhi taman rumah sakit untuk emnuju ke arah rumah sakit. Hinata hanya diam tak berekspresi, hanya bisa memandang semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Ino menyapa hampir semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit saat itu. karena Ino telah mengenal semua yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Ino membuka pintu untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menunggu Hinata yang sedang check up dengan dokter yang juga adalah seorang sahabatnya. Hinata masih tetap sama dengan ekspresi kusutnya. Dokter yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Hinata telah memasuki ruangannya dengan bantuan Ino saat mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga " kata dokter muda itu emnyambut kedatangan Hinata dan juga Ino. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal ketika kedua sahabatnya ini berlagak akting akhir-akhir ini.

" Sudahlah Sakura, aku tak ingin bersandiwara seperti biasanya, cepat lakukan dan biarkan aku pergi " ujar Hinata dengan menatap dokter muda yang ada di depannya itu, Sakura. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

" Akhir-akhir ini kalian sering sekali berakting di depanku...jika kalian tak ingin membuatku memikirkan tentang hal ini lebih baik biarkan aku sendirian, aku sudah tahu semuanya jadi kalian tak usah repot-repot berakting " ujar Hinata dengan memajukan roda dari kursi rodanya, perlahan tapi pasti, kursi roda Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

" Baiklah ayo kita lakukan rehab " kata Sakura. Di ikuti dengan Ino yang mendorong Hinata memasuki ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat pemuda pirang dengan temannya yang berambut emo kini telah berjalan di trotoar dekat mall. Pemuda pirang itu dengan ceria menceritakan sesuatu kepada temannya yang sedari tadi diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

" OI, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? " tanya si pirang kepada temannya, sedangkan temannya hanya mengganguk.

" Iya, aku mendengar semua ocehanmu semenjak dari dalam mall hingga kita disini Naruto.. " jawab si berambut emo kepada teman pirangnya, Naruto.

" Kau berbohong Sasuke " balas Naruto kepada temannya yang ada di sampingnya.

" Tidak.. jika aku bohong aku pasti akan jatuh " ujar Sasuke dengan santai.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di dekat jejeran toko-toko yang tak ramai bahkan itu bisa di bilang sepi. Naruto masih menggerutu sebal ketika Sasuke tak menghirauan dirinya sedari tadi. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan melihat ke langit tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Dan ketika Sasuke akan berjalan, ia menginjak sebuah kulit pisang yang ada di trotoar jalan. Sehingga ia terpeleset jatuh dan masuk ke dalam lubang galian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Naruto yang berjalan di depan tak sadar jika sahabatnya kini menghilang di balik galian lubang karena terpeleset kulit pisang. Jika banyak yang melihat hal ini maka akan hancur reputasi Sasuke.

" Teme? " Naruto sebal karena kini sahabatnya tak menghiraukannya lagi.

" Teme? " Naruto yang tak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda dari sahabatnya langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat sahabatnya terjebak tak etis di balik lubang galian.

" Teme ! " Naruto langsung berlari mengangkat Sasuke untuk keluar dari lubangan galian itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke telah di perban banyak sekali. Kepala, kaki kanan, tangan kiri. Semuanya di perban bahkan Sasuke harus menggunakan tongkat berjalan untuk beberapa hari karena kaki kanannya cedera ringan. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya, Naruto terus-terusan terbahak-bahak mengejek dirinya yang kini harus tinggal di rumah sakit karena termakan oleh sumpahnya sendiri. Di saat Naruto masih sibuk tertawa, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok dokter yang etrsenyum tipis. Naruto langsung menghambur ke arah dokter muda itu dan menceritakan bagaimana bodohnya Sasuke ketika terjepit di antara lubang galian tadi. Sakura, dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum ketika sahabatnya ini di perban sebegitu rumit hanya masalah sepele seperti itu.

" Jangan tertawa seperti itu, kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan " kata Sasuke kesal ketika Naruto terus-terusan menertawai dirinya.

" Maaf " jawab Naruto dengan enteng.

" Hahaha, kenapa tadi tak kau foto dulu sih Naruto? " canda Sakura lagi.

" Hah, kalian membosankan... " kata Sasuke dengan menggapai tongkat berjalannya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawat inapnya meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang bergosip ria tentang dirinya.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke melangkah melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju ke taman. Di waktu yang sama, Hinata juga kembali ke taman untuk meneruskan membaca novelnya di dekat bangku taman yang di sediakan oleh rumah sakit. Hinata membaca novel itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Bahkan Hinata terkesan sangat dingin. Sasuke kini telah sampai di taman, dia hanya bisa menderu nafasnya karena berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ke taman memerlukan usaha yang sangat berat. Di lihatnya sekeliling taman ketika sore hari, begitu indah nan cantik. Tak banyak yang berkunjung ke taman saat seperti ini jadi Sasuke bisa tenang.

Kembali berjalan dengan tongkatnya, Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat gadis yang duduk terdiam di kursi rodanya dengan membaca buku di pangkuannya. Kepala gadis itu menunduk saat membaca buku itu. pantulan sinar matahari sore membuatnya silau akan gadis itu. sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati gadis yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan gadis itu seperti acuh akan kedatangan Sasuke.

Hinata yang membaca novel hanya fokus kepada bukunya, tak memperdulikan seseorang yang kini telah duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu duduk dengan bersiul memandang langit sementara Hinata tetap tak menggubrisnya.

" Kau, juga pasien disini? " pecah Sasuke menyapa Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"... " tak ada respon dari Hinata, Sasuke hanya bingung harus berbicara apalagi.

" Ah, kau mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku ya jadi pasti kau pasien.. bodohnya aku " tawa Sasuke sendiri dengan menatap Hinata yang masih setia dengan bukunya.

" ... " tetap tak ada respon dari Hinata, Hinata hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot. Sasuke menyerah kali ini. Gadis cantik tapi sayang sangat dingin. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore.

" Langit itu indah ya? " tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

" Dan burung itu juga enak, bisa etrbang sesuka hatinya bahkan ia dengan bebas bisa menari di atas langit " tambah Sasuke dengan melihat burung yang terbang ketika ia emnatap langit. Hinata yang tadi membaca novelnya kini pandangannya terhenti mengikuti tulisan dalam bukunya dan berpindah memandang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke ke atas. Banyak burung yang terbang di atas mereka saat sore seperti ini. Wajah Hinata tetap datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hinata tak begitu banyak berekspresi.

" Hai, kau siapa ? Aku Uchiha Sasuke " sapa Sasuke ketika melihat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya memandang langit.

" Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata " jawab Hinata dengan memandang balik Sasuke.

" Kau, juga sakit? " tanya Sasuke dengan meletakkan tongkat berjalannya.

" Ya, kau sendiri? " Hinata menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

" Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan beberapa hari rawat inap disini " jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

" ... " Sasuke melirik sebentar Hinata yang duduk di kursi rodanya dengan menunduk.

" Kau, sakit apa ? apa parah? " tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

" ..., tidak, setengah bulan lagi aku sudah tak akan di rumah sakit ini lagi " kata Hinata dengan menatap langit sore.

" Oh, begitu ya ? syukurlah " jawab Sasuke dengan mengikuti Hinata menatap langit.

" Langitnya indah, apa kau suka menatap langit? " tanya Hinata dengan sendu menatap langit.

" Ya, mereka indah... terkadang aku menghilangkan penatku dengan memandang langit. Awan biru yang bergerak selalu saja dengan mudah menghilangkan bebanku " jelas Sasuke. sementara Hinata menyimak dengan menatap langit.

" Kau suka? " tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini Hinata memandang Sasuke.

" Sangat " senyuman menghiasi wajah Sasuke ketika Hinata menatapnya.

" Dulu, aku juga sangat suka menatap langit. Aku sering menatap langit dan meletakkan tanganku di depan dadaku, lalu aku memejamkan mata tuk hilangkan penat. Tapi sekarang hal itu tak pernah bisa aku lakukan lagi " cerita Hinata dengan mengulas masa lalunya.

" Kenapa? " Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan ekspresi meminta penjelasan.

" Sudah sore, aku harus kembali " jawab Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria dan ia kembali menatap langit sendirian.

" Kalau begitu kita melihat langit bersama-sama ya ! " teriak Sasuke menghadap ke arah Hinata yang membelakanginya.

Hinata sempat terhenti mendorong rodanya, nampak ada keraguan dari Hinata, tapi Sasuke tetap menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang terdiam di depannya ini. Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat dan jari jempolnyapun juga terangkat. Hinata setuju jika ia melihat awan bersama-sama. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa ber-yes ria.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Hinata duduk di kepala kasurnya. Dia membaca lanjutan akhir kisah novelnya. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti alur tulisan di buku itu. setelah habis, Hinata menutup novelnya dan mencoba turun dari kasurnya untuk berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Hinata memandang langit malam yang begitu gelap. Bayangan Hinata yang terbentuk di kaca jendela membuat Hinata memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya tak seperti dulu, wajahnya yang sekarang tak ada emosi, jauh dari senyuman tak ada garis yang terukir di bibirnya, tak ada tanda jika Hinata sedang tersenyum atapun tertawa lepas. Hinata kembali berjalan ke kasurnya dan mengambil mantel di dekat pintu kamar rawatnya. Hinata berjalan tanpa menaiki kursi rodanya, Hinata ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang baginya bisa menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Lorong rumah sakit saat malam hari nampak begitu sepi, ini adalah waktu yang bagus untuk Hinata bisa pergi ke tempat 'itu'. Hinata memakai tudung mantelnya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari perawat-perawat rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di ujung tangga, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga. Hinata ingin pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Dimana ia bisa melihat langit yang bertaburan bintang dengan seksama. Kini Hinata telah sampai di atap rumah sakit yang dingin dan bersinar dengan adanya bulan dan bintang. Tudung mantelnya terlepas ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, rambut lurusnya yang ia gerai juga ikut beterbangan. Hinata memejamkan mata dengan memandang langit ketika angin menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang mulanya ada di sampingnya, kini ia rentangkan bagaikan menikmati sensasi angin yang menerpanya.

Di kamar Hinata, saat seorang perawat akan memeriksa keadaan Hinata di malam hari pun terkejut karena di ruangan itu tak ada siapapun. Hinata seharusnya tak boleh kemana-mana karena ini sudah malam, dan itu semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Dengan cepat suster itu keluar dari ruangan dan berlari mencari Ino. Ino yang mendengar suara larian langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang suster berkacamata menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Mata Ino langsung membelalak dan menyuruh semua suster untuk mencari Hinata. Banyak suster yang berlarian mencari Hinata, di taman, kantin, kamar pasien yang lain, semua tempat telah di jelajahi tapi Hinata tidak ada. Kamar Sasuke masih ada Naruto yang setia menemani sahabatnya, Naruto membaca majalah sport di sofa sedangkan Sasuke memandang jendela memalui jendela kamarnya. Saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari depan kamar Sasuke, ada suster yang masuk meneliti ruangan dan tersenyum lalu keluar. Sasuke keluar ruangan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

" Maaf, permisi.. ada apa ini ribut-ribut? " tanya Sasuke dengan menepuk pelan bahu seorang suster.

" Ah, tuan Uchiha terganggu ya ? mohon maaf... kami sedang mencari nona Hyuuga. Dia tak ada di kamarnya jadi kami mencarinya karena jika malam hari dia keluar, itu akan memperburuk kondisi kesehatannya " jelas suster dengan berdiri dari jongkoknya.

" Hyuuga? " Naruto berpikir tentang nama itu, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

" Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Ya, anda mengenalnya? Jika anda bertemu dengannya tolong beri tahu kami " kata suster itu dengan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung.

" Kau kenal dia Teme? " tanya Naruto dengan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi ruangan kamarnya.

" Ya " Sasuke menjalankan tongkatnya dengan susah payah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah atap.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang berambut panjang memasuki area rumah sakit dengan memakai kacamata non frame yang melengkapi penampilannya. Saat pertama kali memasuki area pintu masuk, keadaan rumah sakit saat itu begitu kacau dengan banyaknya suster-suster yang berlarian dengan memanggil nama marganya dan juga adiknya. Pria itu masuk lebih dalam lagi ke rumah sakit itu, di saat ada orang yang ia kenal-Sakura, dokter yang menangani adiknya berjalan bersama dengan dokter wanita berpangkat di atas Sakura, pria itu menghadang Sakura.

" Neji ? kebetulan kau ada disini " saat Sakura berhenti di ikuti wanita setengah baya di belakangnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya pria yang bernama Neji tadi kepada Sakura.

" Adikmu hilang-lagi, ah, kenalkan...ini Tsunade-_sensei_, Tsunade- sensei ini Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata yang aku ceritakan tadi " Sakura mengenalkan Neji kepada Tsunade, wanita setengah baya yang telah menjadi gurunya belajar kedokteran. Neji hanya membungkukkan badan dan disambut senyuman tipis oleh Tsunade.

" Jadi kau kakaknya? " tanya Tsunade pada Neji.

" Ya, maaf jika adik saya selama ada disini telah membuat repot anda " Neji membungkukkan badan lagi.

" Tak masalah, disini dia sudah seperti keluarga kami juga jadi tak perlu sungkan begitu " jawab Tsunade dengan tertawa.

" Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura? " tanya Neji kepada Sakura yang membuka ponselnya.

" Hinata tak ada di kamarnya saat Karin akan mengeceknya tadi " Sakura menempelkan telefon genggamnya dan menatap Neji.

" Aku tahu kemana pertama kali harus mencarinya " jawab Neji dengan mendahului Sakura, Tsunade mengikuti Neji dari belakang dan juga Sakura.

Neji berjalan denagn santai, namun kakinya melangkah dengan lebar membuat Tsunade dan Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya harus berlari kecil untuk menyamakan posisi. Sasuke telah sampai di ujung tangga, Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk naik tangga. Saat hampir sampai di atap, Sasuke dan Naruto dapat melihat ada seseorang yang ada di atap dengan merentangkan tangannya menikmati hembusan angin. Saat Sasuke akan menyapa, Neji lebih dulu melangkah melewati Sasuke dan Naruto yang di ikuti Tsunade lalu Sakura. Hinata yang masih menikmati udara dingin tiba-tiba merasa ada yang merembes keluar dari hidungnya, buru-buru tangannya menutupi hidungnya dan melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu keluar dari hidungnya. Hinata terbatuk juga memuntahkan cairan merah itu.

" Hinata? " Neji memanggil Hinata yang kini terjongkok menahan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

" Ne-Neji-nii ! " Hinata terkejut dengan suara bariton yang menyapanya. Di belakang Neji dapat Hinata lihat Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade dan juga teman Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya ke atap.

" Sakura, Tsunade-san, tolong aku " teriak Neji mengangetkan Sakura saat memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Tsunade langsung mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari sakunya sedangkan Sakura memakaikan mantel tambahan ke Hinata yang kini di gendong punggung oleh Neji.

Neji menggendong Hinata yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tsunade berjalan mendului Neji yang bertujuan untuk membukakan pintu ataupun yang lainnya ketika Neji menggendong Hinata. Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke yang terperangah karena kondisinya sekarang, mata Hinata semakin sendu lalu Hinata hanya memalingkan kepalanya. Sakura yang ada di belakang Neji hanya berhenti sebentar ketika Naruto memanggilnya, Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dari tangga. Sakura kembali mengikuti Neji yang terus turun dari tangga.

" Jadi itu tadi kah Hyuuga Hinata? " tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

" ...Ya " akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Kini Sasuke turun dari tangga, mengurungkan niatnya ke atap setelah instingnya benar jika Hinata ada di atap. Naruto hanya mengikuti kemanapun sahabatnya pergi. Terkadang orang sakit itu lebih cerewet dan juga membingungkan.

.

.

.

Hinata telah berbaring di atas kasur rumah sakitnya, oksigen mengalir di sebuah alat yang menutupi hidungnya. Darah yang ada ditangan Hinata, perlahan dibasuh bersih oleh Neji yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura bersenden di dinding kamar rawat Hinata, Tsunade mengajak Sakura keluar dari ruang rawat inap Hinata agar memberi ruang untuk saudara Hyuuga ini. Sakura hanya menurut dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar Hinata. Tsunade meninggalkan Sakura ketika ada suster yang menjemputnya dan memberi tahu ada operasi sekarang juga. Kini tinggallah Sakura yang sendiri di depan kamar rawat Hinata. Saat Sakura akan pergi, Sasuke datang memanggilnya.

" N-Neji-nii, kapan datang? " tanya Hinata sesaat setelah Sakura dan Tsunade keluar dari kamarnya.

" Tadi pagi " Neji masih membersihkan tangan Hinata dengan lap basah.

" Apa T-Tousan ada di rumah juga? " Hinata mencoba melepaskan oksigen yang ada di hidungnya.

" Jangan dilepas. Bukankah Sakura pernah bilang jika udara malam sangat tak baik untuk kondisimu ? apa kau ingin lebih parah dari ini ? kenapa tadi kau naik ke atas atap ? apa kau ingin kondisimu makin parah ? " bentak Neji memarahi Hinata. Hinata tak takut, Hinata hanya senang jika kakaknya kembali memarahinya seperti dulu. Tida kaku seperti tadi.

" Kenapa ketawa ? " tambah Neji lagi melihat adiknya tertawa.

" Aku suka kakak yang seperti ini " jawab Hinata dengan memeluk Neji.

" Sudahlah...jangan begini, lihat ! airnya tumpah kan ! " pekik Neji ketika Hinata bergerak-gerak.

" Tidak akan.. " jawab Hinata dengan melepas pelukannya.

" Aku juga rindu Hinata yang penuh dengan senyuman dan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya " jelas Neji dengan lemas membayangkan masa lalu.

" Sudahlah, itu sudah lama jadi jangan ungkit itu lagi " balas Hinata dengan memalingkan mukanya. Perlahan dari hidungnya merembes lagi darah yang lebih pekat.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Hinata berdiri Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Naruto pergi mengambil kunci motornya yang ada di kamar rawat inap Sasuke.

" Kau mengenal Hyuuga? " tanya Sasukeketika Sakura mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku rumah sakit.

" Hyuuga yang mana ? Hinata atau Neji? " kini Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Keduanya " Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

" Fuh, Hyuuga Neji adalah putra sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan juga Hyuuga Miyuki. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia dikirim ayahnya untuk mengatur salah satu perusahaannya yang ada di Portland. Saat itu, Hyuuga Miyuki meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Dan sejak saat itu, Neji dengan teguh belajar hidup tanpa ibu. Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah teman se-SMA ku bersama dengan Ino. Dia dulunya adalah gadis pemalu dan juga baik hati, Hinata selalu mengurus ibunya yang sakit. Tapi saat ibunya meninggal, Hinata jadi sering menangis. Hyuuga Hiashi menyuruhku untuk menemaninya bersama Ino dan kawan-kawan yang lain, bahkan kami menginap dirumahnya untuk beberapa hari " terawang Sakura mengingat tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

" Lalu? " lanjut Sasuke ingin tahu lebih jauh.

" Setelah Hinata kembali ceria, Hyuuga Hiashi akan merekomendasikan Hinata sebagai kepala direktur di perusahaannya yang lain. Tapi di tahun ke dua, Hinata sakit " Sakura berubah menjadi murung.

" Sakit ? hingga sekarang? " tuntut Sasuke lagi.

" Ya, penyakit Hinata adalah penyakit turunan dari ibunya. Ibunyapun juga meninggal karena penyakit ini, saat itu Hinata sangat tak terima dengan keadaannya. Hingga Neji yang ada di Portland kembali hanya untuk adiknya...di tahun ke tiga, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Sejak Hinata mendengar jika ia mempunyai penyakit turunan ibunya, Hinata menjadi dingin bahkan dia jarang tersenyum atau malu seperti biasanya hingga sekarang " jelas Sakura panjang dan matanya sedikit berkilat.

" Lalu, apa p-penyakit H-Hinata? " Sasuke semakin serius menanyakannya kepada Sakura.

" L-Leukimia... " jawab Sakura dengan suara yang parau.

" Kau umur berapa sekarang? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Hampir 23 tahun " jawab Sakura dengan meneteskan sedikit air mata.

" Lalu kau menjadi apanya Hinata? " selidik Sasuke belum berhenti.

" Sahabat dan juga dokternya selama 3 tahun terakhir bersama Ino " jawab Sakura.

" Oh, jadi begitu...lalu apakah yang menggendong Hinata tadi itu Hyuuga Neji? " Sasuke mulai berdiri dan menunjuk kamar rawat Hinata.

" Ya " Sakura juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang, masih banyak yang harus aku tangani " jelas Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan kamar rawat inap Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Hinata terbangun dengan meraba tangan Neji yang semalam menggenggam tangannya. Kosong. Tak ada yang menemani tangan Hinata pagi itu, Neji telah pergi saat Hinata terlelap tidur. Hinata bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur. Hinata memandangi tangan kanannya yang semalam di basuh oleh kakaknya, kakaknya datang bagaikan mimpi tapi pergi bagaikan angin. Hinata membolak-balikkan tangannya, kembali teringat akan kejadian semalam di atap. Apa penyakitnya itu sudah sangat parah. Ketika mengingat jika penyakitnya ini semakin parah, Hinata teringat akan senyuman Kaa-sannya yang ramah dan indah menghiashi hari-harinya. Di sebelah kasur Hinata terdapat beberapa pigora foto. Foto dirinya, Sakura dan Ino sedang berpose tanda jari 'v' bersama-sama dengan membawa kertas kelulusan saat SMP. Lalu potret diri Hinata mengenakan topi jerami putih, tangannya memegangi topinya lalu berpose mulut seperti terkejut di padang bunga. Foto dirinya bersama Neji di pantai yang tertawa lebar. Foto keluarganya, ada potret Hiashi dengan pose tegap dan bijaksananya dan juga ada potret Miyuki yang tersenyum manis tapi saat itu wajahnya sangat pucat dan kurus. Seperti Hinata saat ini. Hinata mengambil potret Kaa-sannya yang ia jajarkan dengan Tou-sannya.

" Kaa-san...aku merindukanmu " ujar Hinata dengan menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

Perlahan pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan memunculkan seorang yang membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

" Hai " sapa Sasuke ketika masuk ke kamar Hinata.

" Kau ? darimana ka-"

" Semalam aku mengikutimu hingga hilang di balik kamar ini " potong Sasuke.

" Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu ya? " tanya Hinata dengan sendu.

" Masalah apa? " Sasuke mendekati Hinata.

" Penyakitku, kau sudah tahu bukan? " Hinata mengintrogasi Sasuke yang memandangnya.

" Lalu? " Sasuke masih tak menjawab.

" Lebih baik jangan dekati aku lagi, aku tak akan lama disini " Hinata memalingkan wajahnya agar tak kontak muka dengan pria yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kau itu, selalu saja berbicara seperti itu. coba sekali saja kau lihat dunia luar dan tertawalah, tak semua yang kau pikirkan itu benar " hibur Sasuke dengan mendorong kursi roda Hinata dan memberi kode Hinata agar naik.

" Ayo " tambah Sasuke.

" T-Tongkatmu, mana tongkatmu? " tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bingung.

" Kakiku sudah baikkan kok...ayo kita jalan-jalan agar wajah kusutmu ini berubah menjadi seperti yang ada di foto-foto ini " kata Sasuke terpesone ketika memandang potret diri Hinata yang ceria di padang bunga.

Hinata menaiki kursi rodanya, Sasuke mendorongnya dari belakang. Sasuke mulai bercerita dan meminta Hinata juga bercerita tentang dirinya juga. Perlahan Hinata mulai tertawa ketika Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya saat bersama dengan Naruto yang kemarin sempat ia temui. Sasuke sedikit terpana dengan senyuman Hinata yang menurutnya itu indah. Hinata juga menceritakan bagaimana saat ia sekolah dulu bersama dengan Sakura an Ino, bagaimana membolos bersama, kabur saat ketahuan bolos piket. Hinata terkikik geli saat mengingatnya.

" Apa kau sadar jika senyumanmu itu sangat indah? " tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan memandang Hinata yang tertawa.

" Ah-M-Maaf " tambah Sasuke dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunaan tangan kanannya.

" Tak apa, aku juga sudah lama tak tertawa seperti ini. Bahkan aku merasa lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa dan aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu karena kau telah membantuku tertawa " balas Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Tak masalah " jawab Sasuke.

" Kau tahu, semalam saat di atap aku memohon pada bintang agar kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini " ujar Hinata dengan memandang hamparan langit biru di atasnya.

" Jadi karena itu ya ? ternyata kamu ya ? pantas saja tadi pagi kaki ku terasa lebih enakkan " jawab Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

" Hahaha, kau berhutang padaku " tawa Hinata mengejek Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa jam ngobrol, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon maple yang berwarna merah ke kuning-kuningan bahkan daunnya banyak yang gugur di bawah pohon itu. Sasuke merentangkan tangannya dengan berbaring di sebelah Hinata yang juga berbaring mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headsetnya. Mereka berdua kini memandang langit bersama di bawah pohon maple yang berguguran.

" Kau mendengarkan apa? " tanya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya melihat Hinata.

" Mau dengar? " tawar Hinata dengan menyodorkan satu sisi headsetnya kepada Sasuke.

" ... " Sasuke menerimanya dan memasangnya di telinganya mendengarkan alunan lagu. 15 menit Sasuke mendengarkan lagu yang Hinata berikan kepdanya. Ada dua lagu yang berbeda dan ada satu instrument lagu yang tadi sempat ia dengar.

" Lagu apa tadi? " tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang kini telah terpejam.

" Lagu pertama dan kedua yang kau dengar adalah **Ima Demo Zutto** dan yang terakhir tadi **Onaji Sora Mitsumeteru Anata Ni** " jawab Hinata masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

" Oh, begitu ya? " respon Sasuke dengan kembali terbaring memandang langit dan menikmati lagu bersama dengan Hinata.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Hinata sering berdua dan mendengarkan lagu yang sama saat mendengarkan lagu. Walaupun kini luka Sasuke telah sembuh total, Sasuke tetap mengunjungi Hinata yang masih di rumah sakit. Tubuh Hinata semakin kurus, semakin rapuh ketika terkena udara malam. Saat Hinata menjalani rehab, Sasuke dengan setia menunggu Hinata bahkan Sakura menyuruh Sasuke ikut bergabung rehab. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata berdua, Sakura berduaan dengan Naruto. Ino mengurus pasien yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak ditemani dengan rekannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Ino dan Kiba sering menghibur anak-anak rumah sakit dengan pertunjukan anjing Kiba. Hinata dan Sasuke terkadang juga ikut melihatnya. Sasuke selalu bersama dengan Hinata, ia merasakan jika ia mulai menyukai Hinata karena menurutnya Hinata berbeda dengan wanita lain yang sebelumnya ia temui.

Perkembangan kondisi Hinata semakin membaik dari sebelumnya berkat kehadiran Sasuke. Hiashi yang baru bisa datang ke rumah sakit sekarang di temani Neji. Awalnya Hiashi marah ketika Hinata tak ada di kamarnya, tapi setelah Neji memberi tahu keberadaan Hinata yang ada di taman bersama Sasuke pun bisa meredakan amarah Hiashi. Neji lebih sering memantau Hinata dari Sakura, bahkan Neji sangat senang ketika kondisi Hinata membaik walaupun Leukimia-nya masih dengan setia menggerogoti tubuh mungil adiknya yang mungil menjadi semakin kecil dan kurus terlihat sangat rapuh.

Hiashi tersenyum ketika melihat putri kecilnya tertawa seperti dulu, tertawa saat mendiang ibunya juga masih hidup. Tawanya sangat mirip. Hiashi menitikkan air matanya mengingat mendiang istrinya begitu mirip dengan Hinata bahkan senyumannya pun mirip. Neji tersenyum miris ketika tubuh rapuh adiknya berjalan tanpa kursi roda mengejar Sasuke. Esok paginya Hiashi dan Neji kembali mengunjungi Hinata. Saat di kamar Hinata, Hinata dengan gembira mengamati pintu dan berharap pintu itu bergerak dan memunculkan Sasuke yang belum datang. Hiashi dan Neji yang menemani Hinata di kamar rawatnya hanya bingung melihat Hinata hari ini begitu senang menantikan pintu bergerak menandakan itu Sasuke. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hinata tertawa dan memanggil Sasuke, tapi itu bukan Sasuke melainkan itu Ino. Hari ini Sasuke terlambat datang ke rumah sakit karena mendadak Naruto ingin Sasuke mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sasuke jengkel dengan sahabatnya yang bad timing seperti sekarang. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya menuju bandara dan tak menghiraukan Naruto yang histeris memegang pegangan di atasnya. Setelah mengantarkan Naruto yang gontai di bandara, Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi melenggang menuju rumah sakit.

Hinata kali ini tak menyerah, Hinata masih menebak siapa yang datang saat itu. Hinata telah berkali-kali gagal menebak siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. Ino telah kembali keluar dari kamar Hinata karena kedatangannya tadi hanya memastikan Hinata saja. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan dengan terburu-buru tapi itu tetap di sambut dengan senyuman lembut dan rona merah di wajah Hinata. Sasuke menopang tubuh Hinata menuju rehab sementara Hiashi dan Neji mengikuti di belakang. Setelah Hinata sampai di pintu rehab, Hinata meminta untuk berjalan sendiri menuju ruangan rehabilitasi. Sakura dan Ino yang menunggu hanya menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan senyuman. Sasuke hanya menunggu Hinata di tempat tunggu seperti biasa, tapi hari ini dia berdiri untuk menyambut Hyuuga Hiashi yang ia duga adalah ayah Hinata karena ia sempat melihat potret pria yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya berdampingan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

" Terima kasih telah membuat putriku tertawa lagi " ujar Hiashi saat duduk di ruang tunggu dengan mengamati Hinata rehabilitasi.

" Itu hanya hal kecil tuan, itu tak seberapa lagipula setiap orang tak bisa jika tak ia hidup tanpa senyum selamanya " ujar Sasuke.

" Aku berhutang budi kepadamu nak " tambah Hiashi dengan menegakkan badannya.

" Tidak tuan, saya melakukan ini dengan tulus tak ada maksud tertentu. Sungguh... " jawab Sasuke.

" Ah, aku ada rapat hari ini kurasa kita bisa menyambung obrolan kita lain waktu nak. Sampai jumpa " Hiashi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dan juga Neji.

.

.

.

" Hey, Hinata-chan...menurutmu Sasuke itu bagaimana? " goda Ino dengan menyiapkan sebuah jarum suntik.

" E-Eh ? J-J-Jangan me-menggodaku I-I-Ino.. " jawab Hinata dengan menekankan wajahnya ke bantal.

" Hahaha, kurasa kalian itu cocok lho Hinata-chan... " tambah Sakura.

" Ah, Hinata-chan apa aku sudah memberi tahukan padamu? " tambah Sakura-lagi dengan menyentil sebuah jarum suntik yang siap mengimun sel-sel di tubuh Hinata.

" T-Ten-ng-Ten-tang? " tanya Hinata dengan menahan sakit ketika jarum itu menembus kulitnya.

" Tsunade-sensei memanggilmu hari ini " lanjut Sakura dengan mencabut suntikan itu dari kulit Hinata.

" Baiklah" jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini duduk di bangku taman menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang ada di taman saat itu. Sasuke memandang langit seperti biasa saat bersama dengan Hinata. Sakura hanya diam menerawang jauh saat pasien anak-anak dengan riang bermain di taman saat itu.

" Saat kau bertemu dengan Hinata, dia saat itu sedang frustasi bahkan sudah lama dia depresi " Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara ia dan Sasuke.

" ... " Sasuke tak banyak bicara, ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan sahabatnya katakan.

" Sudah lama ia tak merona merah seperti sekarang, aku saja lupa bagaimana dulu aku menggodanya dan melihatnya merona hebat. Tawanya yang manis membuatku dan Ino terkadang senang. Semenjak ia frustasi dan depresi karena penyakitnya, kondisi tubuhnya dengan cepat down...karena itu ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan menghindar dari dunia luar " terang Sakura panjang lebar.

" Selama disini, Hinata nampak berantakan sampai kau datang membawa kembali senyumannya " tambah Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih pada posisinya.

"Jadi tak heran jika banyak yang berterima kasih padamu " tambah Sakura kini dengan senyuman yang lebar.

" Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini dengan tulus...awalnya aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya tapi setelah aku melihatnya, aku merasa telah terjebak dalam emosi yang jarang kurasakan " Sasuke menerawang langit biru di atasnya dan memikirkan Hinata.

" Kau tahu bukan jika cinta terkadang membuat orang menjadi gila dan melakukan hal-hal yang gila " jelas Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tersenyum tipis.

" Lalu, kau mau tunggu apa lagi? " tanya Sakura dengan histeris.

.

.

.

" Hinata, apa kau bisa berjalan? " tanya Sasuke dengan mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

" Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok... tak usah begitu " ujar Hinata dengan berjalan di depan Sasuke.

" Ok. Hei Hinata " panggil Sasuke berhenti mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

" Hm? " Hinata masih berjalan.

" Aku mencintaimu " ujar Sasuke dengan jelas hingga membuat Hinata yang awalnya berjalan dengan tersenyum miris menjadi berhenti berjalan.

" K-Kau bicara apa s-sih " elak Hinata masih pada posisinya tak bergeming.

" Aku mencintaimu. Sangat " tambah Sasuke dengan serius.

" Tapi aku tak bisa Sasuke.. kau tahu aku, dan aku tak akan mungkin bisa Sasuke.. aku rapuh dan aku tak akan bisa membuat mu bahagia jika bersamaku " Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

" Aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu, lupakan masalah penyakit ini, lupakan masalah Leukimia, lupakan semua. Yang kau ingat hanyalah bersamaku dan ayo kita buat keluarga yang bahagia dan anak-anak yang lucu agar kita bisa hidup damai " elak Sasuke mendekati Hinata.

" Aku tak bisa S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku tak bisa.. percuma jika kita memiliki anak sekalipun, aku tak ingin menyakiti anak kita dengan penyakit yang bersifat menurun dariku ini. Aku tak mau jika nantinya anakku harus menderita sama sepertiku. A-Aku tak bisa " jelas Hinata dengan menutup wajahnya yang kini menangis dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hinata... " Sasuke masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

" Mulai sekarang jangan hiraukan aku lagi. jangan peduli padaku lagi. jangan ingat aku lagi dan lupakan semua kenangan yang telah kita lakukan " ujar Hinata dengan merebut kursi roda dari tangan Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sasuke masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Perlahan dari langit, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke melihat Hinata kini telah hilang di balik dinding rumah sakit. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kini tersiram air mata langit. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menjauhi area rumah sakit itu. kali ini awan sepihak dengannya. Langit sehati dengannya. Sasuke dan langit sama-sama menangis.

.

.

.

Tak hanya Sasuke yang menangis, Hinata juga menangis dengan apa yang telah ia katakan kepada Sasuke. Jujur, Hinata sangat sakit saat menyuruh agar Sasuke menjauhinya, rasa sakit ini jauh lebih sakit ketika ia pertama kali mendengar tentang penyakit turunan ibunya, Leukimia ini. Jantung Hinata masih berderu kencang mengingat Sasuke mencintainya, Hinata juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu juga mencintainya. Hinata begitu mencintai Sasuke tapi Leukimia ini menjadi penghalang besar baginya dan juga Sasuke untuk hidup memandang langit bersama seperti janjinya dulu. Hinata tak bisa berhenti menangis tatkala ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade ketika Hinata masuk terseok ke ruangan sang dokter itu.

**Flashback On**

" _Sensei, apa sensei memanggilku? " tanya Hinata dengan ceria memasuki ruangan Tsunade walaupun sedikit terseok._

" _Ya Hinata-chan..kemarilah ayo masuk " Tsunade mengayunkan tangannya mengundang Hinata masuk._

" _Ada apa? " senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya mengingat Sasuke menunggunya di taman._

" _Hinata, ini menyangkut penyakitmu.. lebih baik kau tak usah keluar dari ruanganmu ya? " ujar Tsunade dengan tertawa miris yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan._

_Perlahan senyuman yang ada di wajah Hinata memudar. " Katakan apa memburuk ? seburuk apa ! "_

" _Tenanglah Hinata " Tsunade berdiri menenangkan Hinata._

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang mengenai masalah kelangsungan hidupku nanti ? " jawab Hinata dengan membentak Tsunade, kini Hinata tak memperdulikan lagi dengan siapa ia berbicara yang ia inginkan hanyalah seberapa lama lagi ia harus berpisah dengan Sasuke._

" _Kulihat dari hasil laborat, sel darah merahmu sudah termakan habis oleh kuman sel darah putih yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Dan yang ku khawatirkan adalah secara mendadak kami bisa kehilangan dirimu" ujar Tsunade pada akhirnya dengan memandang lantai di bawahnya. Tersirat penyesalan di mimik wajahnya._

" _I-Itu b-bohongkan? " elak Hinata tak terima._

" _M-Maafkan aku " Tsunade hanya terdiam ketika Hinata berlari keluar dari ruangannya._

**Flashback Off**

Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar saat langit membasahi bumi yang gersang. Tak ada guntur saat itu, yang ada hanyalah suara air dalam jumlah banyak menghantam bumi dengan cepatnya. Suara yang bisa menetralkan suara tangisan Hinata yang ada di kamar rawatnya agar tak bisa di dengar orang lain. Malam harinya, Hinata menjadi pemurung lagi. Hinata menatap kosong langit hitam yang ada di jendelanya. Hinata melihat bagaimana bintang bersinar setelah hujan deras tadi. Ada beberapa bintang yang mati di atas sana.

Saat sekolah dulu, Hinata masih mengingat betul jika bintang itu bersinar sendiri bukan memantulkan sinar dari matahari. Tapi karena hal itu, bintang memiliki batas waktu untuk hidup. Apa sekarang hidup Hinata sama seperti bintang yang harus menerima batas waktu yang telah di tentukan untuk hidup. Pandangan mata Hinata kali ini begitu kosong tak ada harapan sama sekali. Sakura dan Ino yang sering mengemban tugas untuk menemani Hinata rehab menjadi kalut dan khawatir. Hinata hanya diam dan jauh lebih parah sebelum Sasuke datang mengisi harinya seperti dengan tawa. Melakukan rahab pun, Hinata hanya tak bergeming dan sering melamun.

Saat di kamar rawatnya, Hinata hanya duduk di kursi dengan mengahadap ke jendela memandang langit dan tak lupa headset dengan setia mengalunkan lagu yang ia dengarkan kepada Sasuke. kaki Hinata ia angkat naik ke kursi saat ia duduk, salah satu kakinya ia silahkan sedangkan satunya menjadi topangan dagu Hinata untuk menatap langit. Tak bisa Hinata pungkiri jika sekarang Hinata sangat merindukan Sasuke di sampingnya, Hinata sangat menyesal jika saat itu Hinata tak mengatakan jika ia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke. Hinata ingin melihat langit bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi keadaan ini membuat Hinata mengambil pilihan yang sulit. Hiashi, Neji, Sakura dan Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa lesu. Cahaya hidup Hinata kembali redup, tapi jika Hinata tak mengeti kebenarannya maka itu juga jauh lebih parah. Sakura dan Neji kemana ia harus mencari cahaya hidup Hinata kembali lagi.

Esok harinya di lain tempat, Sasuke juga memandang langit dengan mendengarkan lagu yang pernah ia dengar bersama Hinata. Sasuke masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat menyuruhnya agar menjauhinya. Gadis itu tak sungguh-sungguh mengusirnya tapi jika Sasuke memaksakannya maka ia tidak menghargai privasi Hinata. Sekarang pilihan Sasuke hanya duduk memandang langit sendirian tanpa Hinata seperti janjinya dulu, melihat langit bersama-sama. Sasuke memandang langit dengan tiduran di bangku taman kota. Tiba-tiba, Sakura dan Neji menghampirinya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti mereka.

" H-Hei, kalian mau kemana? " tanya Sasuke dengan melepas headsetnya.

" Apa kau tahu, selama kau pergi Hinata sangat berantakan ! tubuhnya semakin kurus dan rapuh ! dan kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan tindakanmu yang telah membuatnya menjadi semakin buruk " tutur Neji dengan ganas menarik kerah baju Sasuke untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

" Kau tak tahu bagaimana Hinata memandang kosong selama kau tak ada di rumah sakit seperti biasa " tambah Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke berhenti memberontak dari tangkapan Neji dan Sakura. Sasuke hanya menurut ketika mobil Neji melenggang maju mengisi jalanan kosong menuju ke rumah sakit. Dirumah sakit, Hinata telah duduk di taman dengan memandang langit seperti biasa. Hinata tak mendengar derap langkah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya, Sakura dan Neji telah bersembunyi mengintai dari jauh. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama mengenakan headset dengan memandang langit. Sasuke kini telah duduk di samping Hinata yang terlihat semakin buruk saat terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Wajah cantiknya semakin pucat, bibir merahnya juga memutih, rambutnya yang lebat perlahan rontok semua, tubuhnya semakin kurus. Sasuke tak sabar ingin memeluk gadis rapuh di sebelahnya.

" K-Kau, datang..juga ya? " kata Hinata dengan melepas headsetnya dan memandang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Kantung mata dengan jelas mengitari bola mata Hinata. Lengkap sudah wajah pucat Hinata sekarang.

" Hei, kau kenapa ? Kenapa seperti ini? " Sasuke juga melepaskan headsetnya dan menyentuh pelan wajah Hinata.

" A-Aku mencintaimu...j-jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku " pinta Hinata dengan menurunnya air mata dengan cepat dari matanya melewati pipinya.

Sasuke semakin tak tahan dengan kondisinya, Sasuke langsung merengkuh gadis rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. " Tak akan...aku tak akan pergi lagi "

Sasuke menggendong Hinata menjauhi bangku taman dan berpidah tempat menuju ke bawah pohon maple yang dulu sempat mereka gunakan memandang langit. Dalam gendongannya, Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya kepada leher Sasuke, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan usapan kepala Sasuke pada lengan pucat di samping kepalanya. Setelah sampai dibawah pohon maple, Hinata terbaring dengan mengenakan headset dan memandang langit dengan tersenyum riang. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kacamata Hinata yang masih menempel di wajah Hinata. Sasuke ikut terbaring di sebelah Hinata dengan memakai sebelah headset milik Hinata. Sekarang mereka memandang langit bersama-sama.

" Sas-Sasuke " Hinata dengan perlahan memanggil Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya memandang langit dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca.

" H-Hn? " Sasuke berusaha menanggapinya dengan netral.

" Nyanyikan lagu untukku " pinta Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya.

" Ima demo aitai yo zutto omotteru yo imademo wasurerarenai ano love song..." Sasuke menyanyi dengan suara parau.

" My lonely heart full of memories... " Hinata melanjutkan lirik yang ia dengar.

" Dakishimete ano hi no you ni, one more time " tangisan Sasuke kini semakin pecah.

" Arigatou wo tsutaetakute soba ni iru aida ni ienakute hanashite shimatte gomenne saigo ni moichido yobou kimi no namae wo " Hinata juga menitikkan air matanya. #Ima Demo Zutto.

" Te to te no nukumori ga, kokoro o hikiyoseteku ima... " Sasuke kembali menyambar bagian liriknya.

" Onaji sora mitsumeteru anata ni aitakute " Hinata melanjutkan liriknya dengan mantap dan kali ini suaranya sepertinya akan habis.

"Kaze ga tsutsumu koro, futari o musubu you ni " Sasuke dan Hinata menyanyikan liriknya dengan bersama-sama dan tersenyum riang memandang langit. #Onaji Sora Mitsumeteru Anata Ni.

Daun-daun maple yang ada di atasnya kembali berguguran. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat indah. Daun yang gugur itu beterbangan mengikuti alur angin yang bersemilir di sekitar mereka bahkan sesekali angin dan juga daun maple yang telah gugur itu menghantam wajah Sasuke dan Hinata. Rambut panjang Hinata ikut menari di atas udara saat angi berhembus ke arahnya. Hinata merasakan matanya berat dan pandangannya mengabur saat ini, ia mengantuk saat ini. Rasanya tidur disini enak juga.

Tak ada respon dari Hinata setelah bernyanyi, Sasuke mengecek kondisi Hinata. " H-Hinata, k-kau masih bersamaku, kan? "

" Tenanglah sedikit Sasuke, aku sedang istirahat " balas Hinata dengan membuka matanya.

" O-Oh, baiklah aku tak akan ganggu " jawab Sasuke.

" Kau janji akan tetap bersamaku saat ini? " tambah Sasuke lagi dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang bermaksud mengajak Hinata janji kelingking.

" Katakan dengan menyanyi, Sasuke " pinta Hinata dengan manja.

" Mou ichido... I hear you call... " perlahan tangan Hinata bergerak ke udara dengan bergetar untuk janji kelingking dengannya.

" J-Jaa-Sa-Sasuke-ku-un " perlahan darah segar yang pekat kembali mengalir dari hidung Hinata.

" I hear you say my name..., koyoiwa anata wo o-o-omoidashi-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika jari kelingking Hinata yang akan melingkari jemarinya hanya menyentuhnya saja dan kini terjatuh bebas di udara menghantam rumput di tempatnya berbaring. Sasuke tak bisa mendengar deru nafas pelan di sampingnya, air matanya mengalir deras mengaliri pipinya dan menganak di wajahnya. Sasuke tak tahan lagi. ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya yang kini telah tak bernyawa di sampingnya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang tak bernyawa, Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Hinata, bekas darah Hinata membekas di bagian lengan baju Sasuke bahkan saat memeluk Hinata, darahnya menempel di bagian dada baju itu. Sasuke tak akan mencuci baju yang sekarang ia pakai, akan ia simpan baju itu. baju dimana terdapat kenangan ia kehilangan Hinata, darah di baju itu menjadi bukti dan saksi bisunya.

**5 Tahun Kemudian.**

Setelah kematian Hinata, lagu yang sempat Hinata tunjukkan pada Sasuke kini menjadi lagu favorit Sasuke. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, Sasuke juga sangat sering menatap langit dengan menyentuh dadanya. Metode yang Hinata berikan kepadanya sekarang ia pakai. Ia memakai metode itu dengan membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum. Sasuke ingat penuturan Tsunade saat pemakaman Hinata. Tsunade memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa Hinata mengatakan jika ia hidup untuk Sasuke, Hinata bertahan karena Sasuke. Sasuke telah mengajarkan pada Hinata bagaimana rasanya ingin bertahan hidup untuk suatu alasan. Semua karena Hinata mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke memandang langit yang saat itu cerah. Terbayang wajah Hinata yang tertawa dengan riang memanggil namanya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mengingatnya.

Sasuke telah belajar, belajar dari cinta pertamanya yang pergi jauh tak bisa Sasuke gapai. Sasuke berlajar dari Hinata, ia harus hidup untuk cintanya yang telah mati. Sasuke harus melangkah maju dan terus hidup untuk Hinata. Sasuke harus terus hidup menjadi mata Hinata melihat indahnya dunia yang telah ia tinggalkan. Sasuke harus melangkah untuk Hinata hingga ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata yang kini telah menunggunya di langit.

**F.I.N**

* * *

><p><strong>Hwwwwaaaa,,<strong>

**Lari,,ficnya ancur banget !**

**Terima Kasih telah mau mampir di fic saya =D**


End file.
